new life sequel
by sasuhina428610
Summary: This is the sequel to New Life where Sasuke and Hinata takes on parenthood with their son, Itachi
1. my son

Sasuke and Hinata were very happy about their very first son. Sakura said that they can go home first thing tomorrow morning after tonight's stay for observation. "Sasuke are you ok you seem a little quiet?" Hinata asked in a weak voice. She thinks that Sasuke is still nervous about being a new father. "Now what happened to the big strong husband I married?" said Hinata "Sasuke I know your scared but you cant keep thinking about the past. You can only focus on the future starting with our new son." Hinata was scared too about being a new mother but she knew everything was going to be alright because she had Sasuke. Sasuke knew she was right and he should focus more on the future. "Hinata thank you I needed that little pep talk. Why don't you rest while I go check on our son?" said Sasuke knowing that Hinata was still tried from the delivery. "Ok."

At the nursery Sasuke looked through the glass to see Itachi crying that was his first time he saw him cry. He went inside walked up to his crib and picked him up patting his back gently to calm him down. "Hey little guy its ok daddy's here. Daddy's got you Itachi you know you're really lucky to have us as your mommy and daddy." Itachi calmed downed as soon as his father patted his back. He opened his eyes which shined like the night's sky. Sasuke's finger touched his nose Itachi's little hand wrapped it around his big finger. "I'll let you in on a secret. I named you after your uncle because he was a great man. I just wish he could see you. There's no doubt in my mind that he would love you very much. Cause I know I do." Itachi looked up at his new father wondering what he was saying. Sasuke looked down at his son as he held him he said to himself. **What a perfect little angle. Itachi gave Sasuke a toothless grin Sasuke then grinned as well. Like father, like son. **


	2. welcome party and the first night

The morning sun came shinning through Hinata's hospital room. Sasuke noticed how peaceful she was sleeping, but it's time to wake up. "Hinata, Hinata honey time to wake up." Sasuke shook her up Hinata moaned letting him know that she wanted to sleep some more, but he knows how to get her up. "Hinata I'm going to keep kissing you if you don't wake up." At an instant Hinata got up and shielded herself with the blanket hiding her red face. "Sa-Sasuke that's not funny. Mou you're so mean." Hinata said out of embarrassment. Sasuke smiled he always love teasing her. "Sakura said we can go home with Itachi. Besides I'm sure you would want to sleep in our bed again. You got a visitor." Hinata looked up to see Itachi wrapped up in his blanket in Sasuke's arms. "Hi sweetie did you miss mommy?" Hinata said as she took him from Sasuke's arms. Itachi looked up at his mother and gave her a happy gurgle. Hinata loves him to the point that she didn't want to let him go.

As soon as Hinata changed her clothes Sasuke signed them out of the hospital. They walked through the village and ran into Ino. "Hey Sasuke and Hinata you guys going are heading home?" "Yes Ino-chan" 'Why is she here?' "Oh is that your baby! It's so cute!" Ino shouted. Itachi wasn't used to loud noises just any other newborn was so he started crying. "Shh there, there sweetie don't cry its ok. Momma's here." She said as was she rubbing back to soothe him. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry little cutie." Ino said as she caressed his cheek with her finger. Sasuke's eye twitched at the word 'cutie' knowing how his son is going to have a crazy fan club when he gets older. 'Itachi I'm sorry that you'll have to suffer like I did when you're older' Sasuke thought remembering his days in the academy. Hinata looked at her husband with a confused look on her face , but kind of understood what he was thinking.

"Well I got to go I'll see you guys later especially you Itachi-kun bye-bye" Ino said while rushing off with a smirk on her face like she was planning something. 'I wonder what's she's up to.' Sasuke and Hinata had the same thought knowing how sneaky Ino can be. They ignored the thought and continued there walk home. When they got to the house in the Uchiha district which has been reconstructed since Sasuke's return. Sasuke took out his key and unlocked the front door. He stepped in first with Hinata following from behind with the baby in her arms. "Why's it so dark in here?" Sasuke asked with a little frustration he flicked the light switch to the living room. All of there friends and family jumped out there hiding places and yelled "SURPRISE!" They jumped back and was completely shocked "Wha-what is all this?" Hinata asked out of shock. "It's a welcoming party." Naruto said with excitement. "For the newest addition to your family." Sakura said with the same emotion "For Itachi?" Sasuke questioned. "It was all Ino's idea she planned it two weeks ago. It was such a drag that she bossed around, but in the we managed to get everything done in time." Shikamaru said with annoyance while smiling. " Well what are we waiting for let's party." Ino said softly so Itachi wouldn't wake up.

The party went on everyone was having a great time. All the kunoichi got to hold the Itachi once he woke up for attention. "Aw Hinata he is so cute." Tenten said while tickling his nose. "Yeah he is kind of cute." Temari agreed. "Thanks you guys. I just hope I can be a good mother to him." "Ha are you kidding you're going to be the best mother ever." Ino said. While the girls were talking with each other Sasuke and the guys were having there own talk.

"So Sasuke how does it feel being a dad so far?" Naruto asked when he was offering him a cup of punch. "It's really good so far. I'm just happy that this is a new beginning for the Uchiha clan." "Yeah you're going to be a great dad teme. I'm really proud of you." Naruto said grinning "Thanks dobe" "You're welcome teme."

After everyone left for the night it was time for Sasuke and Hinata to get ready for bed. Itachi was changed into one of his new baby pajamas and Hinata nursed him while Sasuke brushed his teeth. Sasuke put Itachi in his crib and turned on the mobile a soothing lullaby. Sasuke and Hinata took one last look at their son and caressed his cheek. "Goodnight son." Sasuke said and leaned in and kissed his cheek. "We love you sweetie sweet dreams." Hinata kissed his cheek as well and went out after Sasuke and turned off the light. A few hours later Itachi's crying could be heard from the baby monitor. Hinata slowly opened her eyes until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "No, no Hinata I'll go." Sasuke said and kissed her cheek and left the room.

Sasuke entered the room and picked his son. "Hey what's wrong little guy?" When he recognized his father's voice Itachi stopped crying and looked up to see his father. "Hey I got an idea how about if daddy rocks you back to sleep." Sasuke said as he sat in the rocking chair near the window.

As Sasuke rocked Itachi back and forth he looked down at his son whose eyes was dropping. "You don't have to worry about anything bad happen to you. I will protect you and your mother and I'll make sure that you don't experience the same thing I did." He down at his son again who was fast asleep he got up from the chair and placed Itachi back in his crib. He stroked his little patch of black hair and said "Daddy loves you Itachi." Sasuke went back to bed with Hinata and slept for the rest of the night.


	3. daddy sasuke

_**The morning sun upon the home of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke opened his eyes when the sun shined on his face. He looked around to see his wife was still asleep which she was. He stroked her hair and kissed it 'She never looked more beautiful' he thought. Then at that moment he could hear soft whimpering from the baby monitor. Sasuke carefully got out of bed so he wouldn't wake Hinata up. He entered Itachi's room and picked him up from his crib. Itachi had a discomfort look on his face and clenched his fathers' shirt. He sniffed the air that's when his nose cringed cause of the smell letting him know that he needed to be changed. "Lets get you changed Itachi." **_

_**He laid the baby down on the changing table after he undressed him of his pajamas he placed his hand on top of his stomach avoiding the umbilical cord stump so he wouldn't fall off. He grabbed a new diaper and began the process by removing the messy diaper, grabbing and lifting his ankles in the air and wiped him clean. He placed him on the clean diaper and fastening the straps making sure it wasn't too tight or too loose. "There we go all done. Nothing like a fresh diaper to make Itachi happy." he said lifting Itachi in the air making him giggle so much.**_

"_**Sasuke-kun." a familiar voice called out to him. He turned around to see a drowsy Hinata wearing her spaghetti strapped midnight blue nightgown his favorite of all her gowns. "Oh, Hinata good morning I hope we didn't wake you." "No, I got up on my own. Is Itachi-kun okay?" Hinata asked while rubbing her eye so cutely. As if on cue Itachi nuzzled his face in Sasuke's chest and he looked at his son thinking that he was looking for food in the wrong place. "Even though I just changed his diaper I think he's hungry." Sasuke replied. "Sasuke-kun don't worry I'll take him. Itachi-kun, come here you can't get milk from daddy because he's not mommy." she said as she took the baby in her arms. She looked at Sasuke nervously she fed Itachi before but that was when Sasuke wasn't around.**_

"_**Um, Sasuke-kun turn around and no peeking." Hinata said when she sat in her rocking chair. "Hinata I've seen them before besides I want to see." Sasuke replied as he cupped her chin. Feeling that he losing attention Itachi let out a really loud cry "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he tighten his grip on Hinata's shirt. "Hinata I think we have a spoiled prince on our hands. You might as well feed him before he gets even more cranky." Sasuke said while smirking. Hinata gave in and removed one of the straps from her shoulder and drew Itachi closer so he can latch on to the nipple. "Well if you want to see that badly I'll show you." she said blushing furiously. Itachi latched on when the nipple touched his lips and started sucking.**_

_**Sasuke kept staring thinking that what he was seeing was more beautiful than he could ever imagine. After the feeding they walked into the kitchen Sasuke held Itachi while Hinata was fixing breakfast. Itachi was cooing at his father reaching up for one of his bangs. Sasuke lowered his so he could grab it Itachi made his move and gripped Sasuke's hair with all his might and gave it a big tug. "Ouch Itachi that hurts, son." Hinata turned around to see what was happening and giggled at his winced face. "Remember Sasuke-kun he is your son. Isn't that right sweetie?" she cooed. Itachi laughed at his father's face and let go of his bang. Hinata got done cooking and fixed plates for her and Sasuke and sat down began eating. She noticed that Sasuke had his hands full with Itachi so she took his chopsticks and offered some rice to him. "Sasuke-kun say ah." "Ah." Hinata put the rice in Sasuke's mouth and he chewed it too.**_

_**Later that night Hinata went out to gather things for dinner. Sasuke was left with the baby he was his finishing his report while baby Itachi was cooing in his cradle. He made a really loud coo that got Sasuke to came to the cradle and pick him up. "You really are a spoiled little one aren't you, huh?" Sasuke asked looking down at him Itachi reached up and patted his cheek. "Alright I'll hold you until mommy comes home what do you think sound like a plan little guy?" Sasuke said smiling at him. Itachi sure did love it when his daddy smile and he responded by cooing "Goooo." "I'll take that as a yes then." Sasuke sat on the couch made sure the baby was comfortable. Itachi immediately fell asleep knowing he felt safe in daddy's arms. Sasuke tried to stay awake but due to Itachi's tiny soft body and the warmth between the two his eyes were getting heavy it wasn't long before he fell asleep.**_

"_**Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun I'm home." Hinata said entering through the door with the groceries. She didn't hear a response so she walked into the living room and found her two favorite people asleep on the couch Itachi was on Sasuke's chest with his arms wrapped around him. Hinata smiled at the scene and put a blanket over the two of them. She came up and kissed Itachi's cheek and stroked his hair then she kissed Sasuke's forehead "Sleep well my loves." she said 'Sasuke-kun you're the best daddy Itachi-kun could ever have.' she said in thought. **_


	4. mommy hinata

The following day came and Sasuke woke up but his wife wasn't beside him. He got up and saw that Itachi wasn't in his crib either. He got out of bed walked to the backyard to see Hinata doing her ninjutsu training. While Itachi was in his swing watching his mommy train.

'I'm guessing she wants to be on the ninja field even though I really hope that she doesn't.' he thought

Sasuke hoped that Hinata would be a at home mother like his mom was besides working at the hospital under Sakura's command or take any mission no more than a C-rank of course he didn't care as long as she was within the village. Its not like he didn't believe she was strong enough but he always worry about her safety.

"Sasuke-kun is something wrong?" she asked coming inside with Itachi in her arms.

"Huh, no I'm ok." he lied

Hinata sighed "Mou Sasuke-kun you know better then to lie to your own wife." she pouted knowing Sasuke he cant resist her cute little pout hell he cant resist anything about her.

Sasuke gave in by the time Hinata looked up Sasuke disappeared but felt two strong arms hugging her waist lucky for her son was in his playpen asleep.

"Sasuke-kun what are you-" Sasuke quickly cupped her face and kissed her deeply and even tried to force his tongue for entrance but she pushed him off.

Hinata panted and was a little scared and confused "Sasuke-kun what's gotten into you? You've never been this forceful." There was a long silence until Sasuke broke the silence.

"I'm afraid, Hinata I'm scared that if you go on a mission that you would get badly injured even worst and you know what I talking about." he said with a saddened look in his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun I understand that your scared, but I am a ninja of Konoha and you should respect that."

"But I-"

"Sasuke you're not going to lose me even if I go on a S class mission. Mou I thought you of all people would have faith in me, even just a little. I see that I was wrong." she tried to hold her tears but couldn't help it and broke down and cried.

Sasuke hated to see her cry ever since Naruto chose Sakura in the end Sasuke was there to comfort her. Understanding her pain he wanted tell her how he felt but it was to soon back than. After they dated for a while he confessed his feelings when she accepted it he made a promise to himself to never see her cry again.

"Gomen Hinata I didn't know you felt this way." Sasuke lifted Hinata's head and gave her a small peck to the forehead.

"Sasuke."

"I'm sorry I made you cry its….that I love you to much to the that I don't want lose you."

"Oh, honey I understand I don't want to lose you either. Besides I'm not planning on going a mission anytime soon because you're not the only one who needs me."

Itachi started waking up cooing for his mommy. Hinata picked him up from the playpen and cuddled him like a teddy bear. Sasuke loved that sight.

"Sasuke-kun I'll get dinner ready as soon as I get Itachi-chan to sleep again."

"Hinata I'll make dinner, you just play with Itachi and relax."

"Sasuke-kun are you sure?"

"Yes, as you can see Itachi's not tried and he wants his mommy isn't that right kiddo?"

Itachi giggled and cooed Hinata smiled she held out her finger and he grabbed it and smiled. Hinata couldn't any more lucky to have a loving and supporting husband and a wonderful son.

'I have such a wonderful family.'


End file.
